Remember
by MrsKakuzu
Summary: Kakuzu has had a tough life being a bounty hunter, until the unresistible temptation of money teases him into a bounty. But this isn't just any bounty, it's a bounty he will always remember. Kakuzu could kill for money, work, hate, or anything. But could he kill someone he loved? (Yaoi Kakuzu x Hidan Boy on Boy) Future yaoi scenes! (Will update quickly!)
1. Chapter 1

Because the last one got taken off (in a day) I shall try a lighter one! Hopefully a high school one should be good enough, not really if it's strait up KakuHida! Please enjoy! Leave a kind comment or kind idea!

* * *

Remember

CHAPTER ONE

Could you kill someone?

Could you kill for someone you hated?

Could you kill for someone you loved?

Could you kill for money?

Could you kill for religion?

Could you kill for work?

Could you kill for fun?

But could you kill the person you loved?

Cold metal skimmed over my eager hands, whispering sweet nothingness in my ears. Grabbing more forcefully I snapped open the lid. Exposing its contents.

"35,000,000 ryō, just to get you started." Zangei said watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Started?" I said not prying my gaze off the money.

"Yes this was the new bounty I was telling you about, this is the biggest money offer I've ever seen so I saved it for you." Zangei put the info packet on the table. The warm scent of fresh blood lingered around him. "A laboratory has requested this one, seems the lab was attack while they were sending this in, half of it is burnt. I cannot see the entire price but I know it's over 108,000,000,000 ryō."

My eyes snapped off the case and looked at his grinning face.

"Is that so?" I said closing the case.

"Yeah, it's because this one is a Jashinest, when bounty hunters come after him they never come back. Look at the sheet." Zangei handed the folder over to me.

I opened the thick package. Part of it was burnt, a picture of half of the bounty's face. The picture was the back of his head and him sticking his middle finger up the air, I started to read the information page.

NAME: 飛段 _(Hidan)_

LAB-NAME: _108IMCHILD_

CLASSIFICATION: Last _Eternal Life Test Subject_

AGE:_ 17_

DAY OF BIRTH: _April 2nd_

HEIGHT: _177.1cm_

WEIGHT: _56.8kg_

BLOOD TYPE: _B_

LANGUAGE: _Japanese_

WEAPON: _Scythe, pike, blade_

TEMPERAMENT: _Foul mouthed, temper tantrums, anxiety, hides emotions, disrespectful, no moral restraints, __**true form of insanity**_

APPEARANCE: _Shoulder length slicked back sliver hair, purple eyes, Jashin necklace, strongly built, rip in ear_

ABILITIES: _Extremely skilled with scythe and pike, caution should be used because of the…_

The rest of his page was burnt off.

"Sounds like your perfect match huh?" Zangei asked before I could flip to the added notes page.

"…What does this mean by eternal life?" I said closing the folder and putting it in the note in the metal brief case and snapping it shut.

"I'm not sure but in two days I'm going to the lab to recover all of the missing documents. The reason they are paying you from the start was because they want him to be returned dead rather than alive back to them. He is a Jashinest meaning he murders people for his religion to please his god. He is now being discussed as a high school student in Amegakure. Third year, so your job is to get into the school, become friends with him then kill him. This mission will not be easy because you can't just go in and kill him. He is on high alert for anyone trying to catch him. He is the last believer in Jashin."

No wonder he was worth so much money. Zangei counted.

"The lab will pay for your appearance, food, clothing, school supplies and anything you may need to look like a normal high school student. I will enroll you in the school tomorrow and have you placed in classes that will suit you. No one must know you are a bounty hunter. You need to fit this role so perfectly so everyone can trust you. As I said they rather him be death than alive, in the conditions page they want you to observe and take notes of him for at least six months. Read something about how to fit in high school. If you lose this bounty… the second he realizes you are a bounty hunter… you will lose your life."

"Is that so?" I could care less about my life; I have nothing worth living for.

Zangei gave me the placement test after completing them I left with the cold metal case. I never bothered to read the notes on the bounty I knew all I needed to know, look normal, get close, and kill.

The address for the new apparent was tucked in the metal case along with the key.

Once I got to the address I walked up the steps to the top floor and hesitated to put my key in the door. Just for a moment.

I slowly opened the door and felt around for lights, with a quiet hum they came on and I looked around the one level studio. Not much was in there a couch, TV, small laptop, mattresses on the ground, a coffee table, a fridge and other kitchen appliances.

I took a step out of the door way and looked in the two room studio, a small bathroom with a tiny shower and sink. The kitchen had nothing but a fridge, counters, small sink, cabinets. Four plates, four dishes, four cups, and four of spoons, knives, and forks. The microwave was plugged into the ground. Beside my bed there was an alarm clock. The bike was leaned against a wall, I guess that meant I could get around on that. Next to the T.V on the floor was a small mirror. A stackable washer and dryer as well.

I walked over to the coffee table and saw a note written with Zangei's hand writing, telling me the stack of cash was my monthly amount of money I could spend. A few notes about my classes and IDs. I had four classes with the bounty and lunch. He also wanted an update on Friday. The laptop was for my school and personal things. I looked over the IDs and classes.

I sighed , for the money, for the money. I thought to myself.

I hated houses.

The next morning I woke with a white light coming through the windows. I stretched and realized I had nothing to eat in my kitchen. I went to go put back on my bounty hunter outfit on but stopped, I had to fit in now. I shuffled through the few pieces of articles of clothing in my closet. Three school uniforms and a black hoodie and a pair of dark green jeans.

I looked over the school outfit slightly, a white shirt and a black jacket. Black pants to match the jacket, it looked like a traditional school uniform. A note was attached from the school you can add things to the school outfit to make it more expressive, as long as it didn't challenge the dress code. I didn't really plan on adding much but Zangei had gotten me a dark green tie for the outfit.

I never let anyone see my face, no one should see how truly hideous I was.

I took my old grey scarf from my bounty hunter get up, and wrapped it around the lower part of my face.

Quietly I left my apartment and made out to observe the area. It was crisp and cold out for early March. I found the high school but didn't bother to look for my classes. By the school was a small park, the mothers with their kids watched every step I took across the street from the park.

"Tsk." I turned my head away from the park.

I found the grocery store and bought some groceries and stuff for packing a lunch, it was cheaper that way. While at the check-out I heard some teenagers in the movie section. I didn't pay attention to the cashier. Three girls looking like they were in first year of the high school I was going to attend. They looked like they were picking out movies.

"So I hear _they _are going to have another party!"

"Really? Are Pein and Konan still dating?"

"Yeah, how do they have so many parties, don't their parents get mad?"

"I heard they all lived there together in that big house!"

"Really that's so unfair! They get to party and do whatever they want with no rules!"

I paid the cashier and grabbed my bags still listening in on their conversation till I realized they stopped talking and were looking at me. I realized I had been staring at them.

I looked around and started to walk away. They started to giggle, I walked faster and tilted my face down to the ground. I briskly walked out of the store.

This was weird, I should turn back and rip them to shreds for even smiling at me. How dare these young tarts make me so uncomfortable. I guess it was very noticeable that I wasn't from around here.

I woke to another white morning, I pulled myself out of bed with my hands in my hair. I quickly put some bread in the microwave. I hoped into the shower washing my hair for the first time in about three weeks. Then got in my school uniform, it was tight showing off my muscles but had long sleeves covering my ugly scars. I debated for a moment to pull my long hair back into a low pony tail but decided to just leave it down. I grabbed my soggy bread out of the microwave eating it quickly. I wrapped my scarf around the lower part of my face then grabbed backpack and left for school. I didn't bother to take the bike it was only a ten or so minute walk.

Upon entering the school I was stared and gawked at. Everyone had someone to talk and laugh with, but I had no one. They whispered and laughed as I walked by, not knowing I could have snapped their necks before they could finish their comment.

I found my locker and then my first period. Science, I introduced myself to the teacher and she commented she was very impressed with my testing scores and to take the back seat by the window. She smelled like she drowned herself in perfume and it was very nauseating.

"Good morning class!" Her voice was high, "We have a new student in our class…" her long finger nails motioned me to the fount of the class, I got out of my seat and made it to the fount of the class. "Tell us your name and something you enjoy doing!" Her happiness sickened me.

"Kakuzu, I enjoy reading." I answered blandly.

"Wonderful, you may have a seat now!"

I walked back to my seat and sat down, everyone still stared at me like I was an alien, stalker, unwanted, bland, just another smart ass. All I really wanted to be to them was just a bystander.

In fact not everyone's eyes were on me, the kid in front of me had his face in a fat book. It looked like he could give less than two cents about me. Two cents was all the that runt was worth anyways.

"Sasori! You seem to enjoy books too! It would be absolutely wonderful if you could show Kakuzu around the school?" The perky teacher called out to someone in the class. No one moved then finally the kid in fount of me put a book marker in his book and shut it.

"Sure." He said standing up, collecting his backpack, I also grabbed my back pack, never once glancing at me he stiffly walked towards the door. I stood up and followed him shutting the door behind us.

"I'll show you around the school before I show your classes. I'll return you to your class by the end of third period. Kakuzu, right?" The little red haired guy said to me.

"Yeah. Sasori?" I said this guy was really awkward.

He turned around, and looked at me with a blank face; it was impossible to know what he was thinking.

Sasori wore the usual school uniform with large black glasses. His tie was red; he wore a black beanie on his head. His fingers were painted teal. The black jacket and white undershirt of the school uniform was also fitted on him and it showed how skinny he was. Thin eye brows, a faint amount of freckles. He wore a ring on his finger. A faint scent of wood polisher followed him. Short dark read hair was styled on top of his head. Sasori's brown eyes rolled around in his head like a wooden dolls.

Still with a blank face he turned away and started to walk down the hallway, I followed.

"Is green your favorite color?" Sasori asked as we reached a door to go outside.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned him.

"I work as a cashier at the grocery store yesterday, I rang you out. You had dark green pants on." Sasori said blandly walking out the door.

"O. Yeah I suppose." I said taken back. I didn't even notice that it was the same guy.

"This is the main office the nurses office is here, "Sasori said pointing to part of the building, "this is the gym and were assemblies will be held. Are you into any sports."

"No."

"Clubs."

"No."

"Hobbies."

"Books."

"Family."

"Traveling."

Most of the walk around the school was quiet Sasori showed me were a lot of things were and the best routs to walk during passing- which was a zoo. He never questioned why I wore the scarf. It turned out we had two classes' together Science and Language Arts. He gave me briefs about what he knew about my alternative classes, my business law class was hard and fitness was going to make me wish I could die. He was taking two art classes. I had the last lunch and I had my third period fitness with three of his friends.

"That's about it." Sasori said I had finally gotten use to his lifeless voice.

"Thanks." I said.

"Third period should be ending right about now." Sasori said as we started walking towards the cafeteria. I said nothing.

"What brings you to this town." Sasori's bland voice didn't even have enough in it to make that statement sound like a question.

"My parents left me at this town as they're on their business trip." I said trying to remain calm.

"I know that's a lie, I'm very good at reading people…and you appear to be too." Sasori said stopping. Silence followed I felt my whole body go cold.

"What are you _really_ here for?" Sasori said turning his head to look at me. His blank cold expression never changed.

I went to answer but suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and I fell to the ground. Someone had ran smack into me with all of their force and now they were on the ground with me on top of them. I jumped up as quickly as I could in fear I landed on a girl.

"Terribly fuckin' sorry!" A wicked smile ran across the face of the guy that ran into me. He smoothed his hair back and pulled himself up.

"SHE FOUND US!" a loud cry came from down the hallway, and a shorter person with long yellow hair came racing around the corner tripping over the guy on the floor. The person didn't fall but handed some clothing to the guy on the floor and kept running to the end of the hallway.

"Deidara! You actually got it?" The guy said.

"She's right behind us!" Long yellow hair said.

"Shit!" The guy on the floor got up and unfolded the piece of clothing to show it was a bright blue bra.

"Deidara! I'm going to rip you to shreds!" A female voice said as a short blue haired woman said as she stomped around the corner.

"O doggy look who has it!" The sliver haired guy said swinging the bra around in a circle like a cow boy.

"AHHH!" Screeched the blue haired woman as she quickly ran up to and jumped on the sliver haired guy.

"Catch Deidara!" The sliver haired guy threw the bra to the long yellow haired guy or girl as the woman threw him to the ground. She took her small hands to his head slamming it into the ground. When they landed it sounded like she broke his skull. It was quiet for a moment, I really thought she had killed him but she jumped off him and started to chase who they called Deidara. The guy on the floor popped up a moment after her holding his head and moaning. He whipped blood from his nose like it was nothing.

"Ouch! Ouch!" The guy said standing up a second later there was another scream and then a thud as the blue haired woman caught up to Deidara.

"Konan still owns you two huh?" Sasori asked the moaning guy seeming unfazed that it looked like had just died.

"Don't mess up my hair!" a yell came from down the hallway followed by screams and slaps.

"Yeah seems like Deidara got the worst of us stealing her bra though." The guy said looking up, his purple eyes flickered towards me.

"When did you get it?" Sasori asked.

"Just now when everyone was finished changing we grabbed her sport bag from the girls locker room and just took the bra." He smiled such a wide happy smile.

"You should apologize to the new student and introduce yourself." Sasori said motioning to me.

"Yeah sorry about that, and the name's Hidan."

I knew right then and there this bounty would be like no other.

* * *

I must be crazy for doing a school KakuHida! Sorry Chapter one was soooo dull, but stick around because it shall get better! Look for the quickly updated Chapter Two! Remember to leave a review!


	2. (2)Meeting the Neighbors

Ahh here is Chapter Two~!** Chapter three is ready to go so the more reviews, follows, and favorites this gets the faster the chapters will get spilled out!** (Chapter three is where things start to get... interesting...) In this chapter Kakuzu and Hidan get a little closer to each other but still painfully stay away. Kakuzu finally makes up his mind on what he wants to do with the bounty and meets a lot of 'interesting' classmates. Please enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_'Getting to know the neighbors' _

A school bell snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked at him and he looked at me.

He tilted his head, "When are you going to tell me your name? Slow shit."

My eyebrows furrowed when he swore at me, filthy mouthed little shit. "Kakuzu."

"Let's go to lunch." Sasori looked away from me. People filed out all around us running through the halls yelling and bumping into me, I had to stop to take a deep breath to steady myself from punching someone in the face.

I followed Sasori and Hidan through the hallways where we met up with Deidara and Konan. I quickly observed them, as my specialty. Sasori seemed not to pay me as much mind.

"Hello, my name Konan, fourth year. Sorry you had to see that, I'm sort of their mom." Konan was a polite young lady and I liked that. She didn't have our lunch so she went off to her class. She wore the school uniform with a black skirt and white high socks a small bow in place of the tie and a white flower in her hair, with a Medusa piercing below her lip. She had shoulder length blue hair. Her eyes were a warm autumn color. Her hair was pulled into a side bun and her bangs were pulled out of her face. A ring was on one of her fingers.

"I'm Deidara, of year three, un." Deidara was a skinny short guy, much to my surprise. Instead of the black pants he wore shorts that came up just below his knees. He had dried paint and clay all over his arms. His hair was well touched his lower back, part of his hair was in a high pony tail. Deidara only had one eye visible and the other eye was hidden behind long bright yellow bangs hanging in his face. For some reason a pair of small fingerless biker clover his hands. He wore the bow instead of a tie, had ear piercings and one tongue piercing, which flashed around as he spoke, as if beckoning you to stick your tongue in his mouth. He would shoot Sasori a glance every five seconds or so, Sasori never glanced at him. A ring was on one of his fingers.

They walked towards a table and sat down. I felt really out of place until Deidara asked if I would like to sit with them, I almost missed it but Hidan stepped on Deidara's foot. Purposefully quietly hissing in his ear, he was so quick Deidara hadn't noticed or even calculated what had just happened till Hidan was sitting down. I took an open seat across from Hidan, next to Sasori.

"Well we're off to get lunch, do you want anything Hidan?" Deidara asked Hidan like they were best friends, Sasori stood up and walked over to Deidara.

"No." Hidan appeared to be pouting. Sasori started to walk away and Deidara scampered after him.

It was a long time before Hidan or I said anything, finally he broke the silence.

"Bring anything for lunch?" Hidan asked not looking at me. I nodded no. It was quiet again.

"What you got under that scarf?" Hidan asked turning his head slightly towards me.

I didn't reply as I looked him over. Shoulder length slicked back hair, bright purple eyes, and three ring piercings on the top of his ears. He wore the pants with his school uniform but no jacket. Hidan wore the white under shirt, unbuttoned and exposing his ripped chest. A necklace hung low in the unbuttoned shirt but all you'd see was the long shiny chain. His sleeves were lazily rolled up and the shirt was very wrinkly. His skin was a flawless pale white, so flawless there was not a mark, scratch, bruise, hicky, pimple, or scar on it. Which was weird because most teenagers his age had those marks. His teeth were a brilliant white, everything about him was white, such a pure white. A ring sat loosely on his finger, his hands were small and delicate but his nails looked like they could slice open his own hand. He was still talking to me, even though I wasn't replying.

_It was like sitting by an angel. _

This guy was definitely the bounty.

"Hello! Slow shit!" Hidan leaned over the table snapping in my face. Maybe he wasn't the bounty, but that right there pissed me off. I was going to kill this guy whether he was the bounty or not.

"Do you need to constantly be talking?" I sharply answered.

"What do you have under that scarf?" Hidan was amazed I snapped at him.

I sighed. Hidan's fierce purple eyes were trying to study me, flipping this way and that, examining everything about me but gathering no information.

I smiled under my scarf imagining how I should slowly kill this kid.

"Do you even know who I am? Do you even know who they are? You are blessed to sit at this table!" Hidan yammered on again, I shook my head no. Hidan opened his mouth but a pure black hand covered it.

He jumped in surprise and I became tense and ready to run it could be another bounty hunter.

"Helllooooo~!" A very peppy voice came from behind Hidan.

HIdan's face suddenly became angry and he bit the hand covering his mouth.

"Ouch!" The voice said and hurriedly removed its hand from Hidan's face.

"Hidan you should know to keep your mouth shut." A muffled deep voice said. A completely white skinned guy and a completely black guy rose up from behind Hidan.

The white one had short green hair and one yellow eye. The other eye was covered up with a black eye patch. He waved to me and smiled. His nail polish was hot pink, and he wore a ring on his little finger. When he smiled I could see his very round teeth. He wore his school uniform with a yellow bow and it was all mismatched on his buttoning. A bag of gummy bears waved in the air as he wildly waved at me.

The black one was checking over his hand that Hidan bit, almost like he was checking for blood. He patted the bitten hand with his other hand. His nails where also painted hot pink. He wore the school outfit, completely buttoned up and a yellow tie. Unlike the other one he looked very professional. Still patting his hand he stared at me blankly. He wore glasses over his face, they were large shades. It appeared like he was completely blind. Like the white one he had short green hair.

Both of them where holding hands, very tightly, like as if they were afraid to let go of each other.

They were so completely opposite one very carefree and one being serious.

The white one playfully bowed towards me and tugged the black one from where he was standing.

"Hello my name is Shiro-Zetsu, but you can just call me Shiro for short. Everyone use to call me Whitey but the teachers thought it was too racist!" Shiro moved a lot as he spoke. His short green hair was messy and unbrushed.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance my name is Kuro-Zetsu. Kuro would be appreciated." Kuro moved little and when he did move it was very stiffly in fear of falling or tripping. His hair was neatly combed.

Shiro pulled out a seat for Kuro as Deidara and Sasori got back to the table.

Sasori sat down and Deidara quickly sat next to him. Deidara scooted a little closer to Sasori as the short man picked a bag of chips off of the tray of food they were sharing. Shiro and Kuro started to eat their bulk bag of gummy bears, both of them biting off the head first and squishing them until the inner gel oozed out of the gummy bear. Everyone was sitting at the table and all seemed to be normal till I felt the sensation of being watched.

I didn't just mentally feel it, I physically felt it! Cold breath moved my hair. I quickly looked up to see a large smile of huge sharp teeth.

"Hello there, you look almost as tall as me!" I turned around to get a full view of the pest.

"Kisame! I was wondering if you'd come to lunch!" Hidan yelled.

"Un." Deidara gave a hello by making his stupid speech impediment.

"Kisame-sempai!" Shiro greeted the tall blue man.

This guy was huge, not many people were taller than me but this guy looked like a skyscraper.

"You must be the new kid, I'll just go get another chair." The kid turned around and grabbed a chair, the chair was lifted effortlessly and placed at the table beside me.

"Was this your seat?" I asked the oddly colored guy as he sat down. Even sitting down he was still taller than me.

"Yeah no worries though, bro." Did this guy just call me 'bro'?

"I'm Kisame, of year three. It's nice to finally see someone about my height." The skyscraper said smiling and showing his sharp teeth.

Kisame, this guy was the kind of guy you had to look twice at. Light blue skin and dark blue spiked hair. Every part of his skin was blue. Kisame's eyes were dark and glassy, the kind that reflect the light around them. He was well built, like just ripped. He must have been on some sports team. His skin looked so rough like sand paper, and his teeth were something you'd see on an animal. They grew in at random angles and a few stuck out of his mouth. His face had almost like gills on each side. His ears where covered with large pair head phones with dark blue with black bubbles on them. He wore the school out fit with a dark blue shark tie. A lower lip piercing on his upper lip, wait no it wasn't a lip piercing, it was a fish hook! Well this guy was kind of weird but he looked like a good kid. He had a ring on his finger.

"Finding someone taller than me is rare, I'm Kakuzu." It was so hard to be sociable. I felt bad for the kid though, I knew how hard it was to be ugly. Kisame seemed to be unfazed about his own looks though.

The table returned to its normal hubbub and lunch ended. I kept Hidan in my sights at all times but he seemed like another loud mouth high school student.

My next class was business law. This class definitely held my attention the most, I sat next to a tattooed and pierced freak. Though the way he looked might not have showed it, this ginger kid was very interested in the discussion. His hair was ginger and spiky, it looked sort of like an anime character's hair.

After that was history, it was a pretty dull fifth period. Hidan had this class but we sat away from each other. He had to sit right next to the teacher's desk, probably because he was a disruptive student. I, on the other hand was stuffed in the back row again. Class started and I zoned out. I was very in tune with history so I nothing much to learn. I started to zone out and stared at the back of Hidan's head.

How could such a stupid kid be such a bountiful bounty. He was too stupid. Maybe I was the stupid one for thinking he was stupid. What if his stupid act was just a plan to shake off anyone looking for him. Such a child could never take out so many bounty hunters. Why was I even taking this stupid bounty.

Hidan suddenly turned around and flicked me off. Had he noticed me staring at him from across the room?

"Stupid." I muttered.

Unfortunately my last class, math, also had Hidan in it. Worse off, he sat right behind me.

"I heard what you said!" Hidan leaned forward giving me his homework to correct. The teacher lectured on, giving answers. I kept grading Hidan's paper.

"Boob crust, I'm talking to you!" Hidan quietly hissed again.

"Piss off."

"You don't know who your talking to!"

"Be quiet."

"Make me!"

"I could give less than a rats ass about such an insignificant child like you." I turned my head slightly and growled under my breath. Hidan smiled peeling back his bright white teeth. Hidan had such a faint scent of some odd but recognizable smell.

"Kakuzu, hallway please." The teacher turned from the whiteboard to face me. People started to giggle as I got up and walked to the door. I kicked Hidan's foot on the way out.

"Look who's stupid now~?"Hidan slid back in his seat.

A few minutes later the teacher came out and talked to me about not talking in class and how this would be my first and only warning. I apologized and we went back inside the class room.

Hidan's homework had almost every answer missing. This guy was really stupid.

The last bell rang and school was over.

"My o my… what a long day." I said as I walked home alone.

All the home work was easy and there wasn't much of it. I watched a bit of T.V but I really wasn't into it.

Curiosity groped at me as I looked over the bounty information sheet.

Everything fit down to the last detail. This stupid insignificant little child was my bounty.

I was about to read the summary page when an email popped up from Zangei, there was a small bounty in the area if I wanted it, just leave the body in the sewer closes to the park. Simple instructions, small bounty but I wasn't going to pass it up. I replied with a 'got it' and wrote a short summary about making contact with the bounty.

I hid the documents and left for the bounty at nine pm. I was back around two AM. A very easy kill, a bit of chasing but an easy way to make little cash.

It was late and I had school in the morning, I climbed into my cold sheets.

What a long Monday.

What an odd smell that clung to Hidan. It was so familiar yet I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. Chlorine? Weed? Windex? No wait! Bleach! It was definitely bleach, what did this bounty have to hide with bleach, so much bleach, that he smelled like it?

He was so white, so pure, but he was such a little prick underneath it all.

So perfect, so flawless… so enticing.

I couldn't stop think about him, the way he looked, smelled, acted, and sounded.

What did I want to do with this guy. Money? No it was suddenly more than the money this guy pissed me off. I just really wanted to kill him. No he was to different to just kill. I wanted to hold him? No, that wouldn't be right! I just wanted to slowly kill him.

I pondered on what I wanted to do to Hidan for a very long time until I came up with the idea. How I wish this wasn't the truth.

I really wanted to have messy, bloody, hot sex with Hidan.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember the more reviews, follows, and favorites the faster the chapters come out!


	3. (3) Too close

_Whoah Chapter three is long! Only the second day of school and Kakuzu is already close to the bounty, a bit to close. Hidan, the bounty seems not to notice his cruel fate also getting closer and closer. After a long night thinking about Hidan and the things he wants to do to Hidan his alarm clock brings him to our next day. This school seems more than just a regular high school, something is going on behind the scenes and Kakuzu is starting to realize this. Could the strange people with the rings be the ones pulling the strings? Thank you for reading and the more follows, favorites and reviews this gets **the faster the chapters come out!**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3_ 'Too close'_

The thought sounded so disgusting, so unprofessional, but it also sounded so good.

Just as I shut my eyes I was rudely awoken by my alarm clock.

Another cold lonely morning walk to school. How long had I been going to school? Looking down at my watch, it confirmed it was only Tuesday.

It was cold outside, it was always cold here. Warm air clouds emerged from the holes in my scarf. I started to wonder if I could catch all of the smoke clouds from escaping from my scarf. They got in my way, dancing around my face, tickling my face, touching my face. Flaunting their short beautiful lives. I just wanted to rip, drown, and strangle every last one of them. Why did we have to suffer, why do I have to live my life in shame. The steam stopped, because I stopped breathing, what am I doing getting all worked up. I let my breath slip out with a warm sigh.

I proceed through the schoolyard and spotted Sasori leaning on a candy apple red Volvo. Deidara was talking to him spinning around as if showing off clothing. Kisame slowly strolled out of the back seat and waited at the door followed by a guy with long black hair. His skin was fair and his hair soft, as soon as he got out of the black Volvo girls stared to gather but he quickly walked in the building.

A car came racing into the schoolyard gathering everyone's attention; it skidded onto the spot next to Sasori's, who didn't even look up. Even Deidara acted like wasn't just almost hit. Much to my surprise the ginger kid who sits next to me popped out of the small black Mazda. He was in the front passenger seat. Then Hidan jumped out of the driver's window and with a loud thump his converse landed on the pavement. He straightened up and looked around, shooting glares at everyone. When he finally saw me he gave a nasty scowl, I watch this whole scene from a distance, walking, and all out the corner of my eye. I kept walking and pretended not to notice.

Hidan took the bait and turned around looking the car as a back door shut and a blue haired girl slithered and scampered up to behind the ginger kid. It definitely looked like the girl from before but I forgot her name. Sasori and Deidara looked up and highly acknowledged the ginger guy as he passed by. I think I heard a 'Sama' with their greeting. The ginger guy kept walking and the blue haired girl followed him quickly into the building.

He looked like the guy I met yesterday but he never turned around so I wouldn't know if it was him.

Slowly Hidan walked over to Sasori and Deidara, he was given little greeting by Sasori but immediately started talking.

Right before the school bell rang signaling first period, Sasori came walking into the classroom. With the same bored expression. He didn't even spare me a glance or say good morning.

That was fine with me. Class dragged on until the bell rang, I had my next class with Sasori so I followed him there. I walked far behind him, but he knew I was following him, he bumped into someone and just kept walking.

Once we got to Language Arts, I introduced myself to the teacher because I hadn't had my first three classes on my first day. The desk seated four people, one person beside you and one person across from you.

"Do you know anyone you'd like to sit by in class?" The short chubby teacher asked me.

I shook my head no. Sasori came out of nowhere, I didn't even since his presence, I couldn't feel his heartbeat.

"There is a spare seat at my table, he can sit with me." Sasori blankly said to the teacher.

"Very good Sasori." The chubby man smiled. Sasori lead me to his table that was surrounded by girls.

Once they spotted Sasori and me coming towards the table they fled like roaches.

I sat down next to Sasori. I sat in the back of the class again.

"Sorry, did we scare away your fan club?" Sasori questioned the guy across from me as class started.

"No. Any orders?" The guy asked Sasori.

He was average height, flawless skin but two deep lines in his face. Raven black hair held together in a low ponytail. His deathly black eyes never passed a glance at me. He wore the school outfit with a black tie. His eyelashes were long and his face had a faint smile carved into it. So this's what's been attracting the girls like flies. He was every girl's fantasy bad boy. He wore a ring on his finger.

Sasori passed a piece of paper to the raven boy. I pretended not to notice but kept my ears pricked.

They spoke in a hushed voice. Sasori told the raven boy he was bumped into and given the urgent orders for the other guy.

What orders? Urgent orders? Were they plans for something? Is that why he was bumped into?

"Kakuzu, Kakuzu, hello." Sasori called me out of my racing thoughts. I looked at him but the raven-haired boy waved at me.

"Hey, my name is Itachi." The raven-haired boy smiled and some girls in the class moaned. I will admit he had a beautiful smile.

"Hello, Itachi, my name is Kakuzu." I didn't smile, I didn't wave, and no girls moaned.

"I think I have a stomach ache." Itachi said and every girl in ear distance popped up out of their seat and asked to take him to the nurse's office. Itachi asked the plump teacher, but Sasori was chosen to take him. I was left all alone in the back desk.

Sasori came back with Itachi right as class was ending.

"I'll take you to the guy's locker room." Sasori blankly spoke as he picked up his backpack. Itachi left out the classroom and waved at us followed by a herd of girls.

"Won't you be late?" I tried to sound worried, but Sasori just shrugged. That was that, his class was on the way anyways, so he didn't mind.

He walked quickly but I walked a little beside him. Half way there was a flash yellow hair almost knocked Sasori to the ground. It was Deidara, and he began hugging his shorter friend.

"Whhha I missed you Danna!" Deidara hugged onto Sasori, Sasori on the other hand simply removed Deidara and simply said hello. Hidan came up behind Deidara and said a cocky hello to us.

Deidara walked right beside Sasori and held his arm. Talking and talking calling Sasori 'Danna'.

Hidan walked a slow way behind him as they sped off. Hidan had gym to so I decided on just following him. We walked in silence. Hidan had his hands in his butt pockets. His butt was so small but so round. It had a small jiggle to it when he walked.

I looked away abandoning my thoughts. I fastened my pace to walk beside him so my eyes would not be tempted.

"Do you have weight training for gym?" Hidan asked me.

"Yeah, do you?" I answered.

"Ya' it's a real bitch." Hidan said smirking. I grunted in response as we reached the locker room.

Inside we went and I went to find the teacher.

"Here is your locker, lock, code, and you need the gym outfit?" The muscular man asked me.

"Yes please." I took the lock from him with the peace of paper with the code on it.

"Ooh boy you're big! I think you're going to need our XXL size. Not many people are as big as you." The teacher winked at me. He handed me my clothes, just a shirt and a pair of shorts.

I had to make up a lie and fast.

"I get really cold when I work out is there any way I could have a sweatshirt?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes you may, you can just keep it till the end of the school year." He went in his clothes box again, then gave me a dark grey sweat shirt. I thanked him and quickly left.

That had to be the weirdest thing I have ever had happen to me. Once I shut the door, I looked at my piece of paper and scanned the sea of shirtless teenage boys for the pocket of lockers where mine would be. Suddenly a crazed laughter roared next to me, I quickly looked over at the source of the sound.

Deidara and Hidan were laughing very hard and holding each other.

"O shit how did you like the pervy gym teacher?" Hidan asked. They most have been listening in. Once they stopped laughing, Deidara asked for my area. I gave him the peace of paper with the area.

"Hey your lockers right next to mine!" Exclaimed Deidara. Neither of them had changed out of their school outfits. We walked over there and Deidara left with Hidan for something, I quickly changed my shirt so no one could see what I hid. Once they were back I had just started to take of my belt.

Hidan brought over his gym clothes and started to change and talk with Deidara.

"So how is it going with Sasori?" Hidan asked and smiled wildly.

"SHHHHH!" Deidara said pointing to me, as he was taking off his shirt. Deidara's face turned blood red as he switched his shirts. Hidan turned around to switch his shirt, and quickly got on a dark red tank top.

Hidan turned around and faced Deidara as I turned around to take off my pants. They both grabbed their pants and quickly took them off. Luckily the shorts for gym were long basketball shorts and I had on high socks, I had successfully covered all of my ugliness. I didn't remove the scarf. I turned around to put my backpack in the locker and Hidan's butt was right there. His dark purple pinwheel stripped boxers made blood rush to my face and to my pants.

It was how I thought it was small but jiggly. I put my backpack in my locker along with my folded up school clothes. Hidan pulled up his gym pants and I pulled down my sweatshirt to cover the lump collecting in my pants. Luckily the scarf hid my red face. Deidara was still red but fading, he looked at me and cocked his eyebrows.

Did he see that?

"Let's go!" The gym teacher yelled to the class as guys left the locker room. Deidara opened his mouth to say something to me but Hidan cut him off.

"Well you never answered me Deidara~?" Deidara quickly shut his mouth and began to get red again.

The gymnasium was big and the blue hair girl walked up to us.

"Hello Konan, how is Hinata's rack today?" Hidan asked her, so that was her name.

"Would you stop being a pervert on the freshmen?" Konan smacked Hidan over the back of the head. A girl with long blue hair gasped and turned red.

"Good morning, Kakuzu." Konan greeted me, the only person to say good morning.

"Good morning to you as well, Konan." I answered politely as well. Though she was a nice girl she was dull just like Sasori.

"All right girlies, drop where you are and get ready for the drill!" The gym teacher hollered and everyone moaned. I'll just follow the other people's examples.

Deidara grudgingly went on the ground, and put all of his long hair back in a high ponytail.

"Twenty pushups, everyone counts! Start!" Everyone in the class got into push up position.

"UP! DOWN! UP! DOWN! UP! DOWN!" The class hollered keeping rhythm. I said my up and downs more quietly, and Deidara didn't say them at all.

"Deidara, Kakuzu! I can't hear you! Kakuzu don't take after princess!" The gym teacher hollered over the ups and downs.

"Uggg UP! DOWN! UP! Damn straight I'm the princess! UP!" Deidara joined in the up and downs louder and so did I. People around us giggled at Deidara's comment.

"O keep it up Kakuzu and Deidara, I want more thrust into your downs." I got lower to the ground," That's it! Don't stop!" The gym teacher said and his voice cracked as he watched us.

People started to giggle and then soon the whole class erupted with laughter but not at me just how perverted the gym teacher was.

"YOU LOST COUNT START OVER!" The gym teacher angrily yelled. The whole class groaned at the thought of twenty more pushups, I just stayed quiet.

We got through about seven more then Deidara collapsed on the floor, refusing to get back up.

"Point's off your daily grade princess!" The gym teacher yelled, Deidara didn't get up but the teacher marked something on his clip board.

Four more to go and many people stopped, including Hidan. He didn't fall like Deidara it was just obvious he didn't want to put in more effort. Konan was starting to get shaky.

"Hidan! Get up!" The gym teacher hollered I our direction.

"Fuck off!" Hidan yelled snapping his head over to the teacher.

"Hidan! An hours detention today after school!" The gym teacher was shocked.

"Go put a dick up your ass!" Hidan yelled back flashing his teeth almost like he was snarling.

"Two hour's detention!" The teacher got angry.

"Dick head! Hidan quieted down but had to get in the last word. The whole class had stopped and people were gasping. The teacher gave up on the pushups and we went into the weight room.

"You can't skip detention again!" Deidara followed Hidan closely, they started talking and yapping on. They picked an easy weight station and Konan followed behind them to the next weight station.

"Would you like to be partners?" Konan asked me.

"Sure."

Hidan and Deidara yammered on, Hidan always took heavy weight and Deidara did the minimum weights. Once they were lost in their conversation about getting another detention, Konan approached me with her own conversation.

"Sasori sure talks about you a lot…" Konan started the conversation.

"Is that so?" This did get my attention.

"Yeah he says you're more stiff then a beam of metal." Konan smiled getting up from the butterfly machine.

"He is one to talk. What's up with him?" I asked changing the weight, her weight was impressive but nothing I couldn't top.

"He is just very reserved like that. He only really opens up to Deidara, you are the first person he has really talked to besides Deidara." Konan smiled as I turned around.

I sat down on the butterfly machine and put my arms where they should go then I felt warm breath on my face. I looked up to see Konan's eyes inches from mine.

"Don'tcha know?" Konan asked as I jerked away.

"Know what?" Trying to back away.

"Deidara likes Sasori!" Konan said in a hushed whisper.

"I thought so." I answered as Konan began to back way.

"Yeah he is all on him! He has liked him for a whole year now. But they just act like friends. Deidara really flirts but Sasori just waves it off!" Konan said as I began to close my arms on the machine.

The machine hid my face just for a moment.

The first rule of staying hidden: don't get in teenage affairs.

I relaxed my arms and the machine doped out of my face.

"Is that so?"

"Do you accept gays? I think it's sorta cute…" She said standing up.

"It doesn't make a difference to me." I had sorta guessed all this.

"SWITCH!" The gym teacher screamed.

"O great look at our next station." Konan commented.

There were benches. I have to do a physical check every year so these were no problem. Deidara was getting up from the one we were heading too.

He got up and rubbed his arms, and whining. I looked at his weights on the bar. They totaled 35 Ibs, this kid could never be a bounty over 2 dollars.

"Kakuzu you go first!" Konan cheerfully said.

"I bet you couldn't beat Kisame's weight of 270Ibs!" Hidan came over and stuck his tongue out.

I grunted and got down on the bench. Hidan and Konan put a total of 75Ibs on my bench which was lifted effortless.

" Twenty-five more pounds!" Hidan said quickly after two repetitions. They were also done without effort.

" Fifty more pounds!" Hidan struggled to put the weights on as a few classmates came to watch.

Easily the bar was lifted.

"Fifty more pounds!" Hidan yelled.

"What are you doing over there!" The gym teacher said walking towards the group of students around me.

"He is trying to break Kisame's record." Deidara said when the teacher reached us.

"Kisame? The swim team captain?" The gym teacher said surprised. Deidara nodded.

I had done five repetitions of 200Ibs and Hidan declared it was time to put on seventy-five more pounds.

The whole class gathered around me as I started the repetitions, still they were easy with a little huff and puff.

"Go! Go! Go!" The class cheered Hidan put on another seventy-five pounds. A few huff and puff came from me. No dead body was normally this heavy.

"What if he beats the Raikage's! Four-hundred and twenty lift?"

"Not the unstoppable foot ball captain!"

"If he gets to four hundred he will beat Hokage's record!"

"The volleyball super star?"

"I heard she started dating Jiraya!"

"He has warts."

"Pervert."

As the class made their comments, Hidan started to play with the bar, adding more weights and pushing on the bar.

Hidan suddenly tugged on the bar and the bar went sailing towards Konan, I tugged the bar back and it flew backwards right into Hidan.

I fell with a deafening boom to the ground. I peered over the edge of the bench to see Hidan laying with the bar over him with a blood gushing out.

"Shit!" I breathed out just as chaos broke lose. Girls were screaming and a girl with long blond hair threw up. Everyone ran away. I caught a flash of Deidara jumping in front of Konan so no one could see her.

The gym teacher rushed to Hidan and rolled the bar off him. It was deemed a bloody wound but not deep or threatening. Hidan rolled his eyes at his wound.

Not what normal people would do.

"Kakuzu take Hidan to the locker room and have him wash the blood off his leg, then go to the nurses office.

"Aww why him?" Hidan said struggling to get up.

"So you can apologize for playing with Kakuzu's weights." Hidan went to fall down so I caught him.

"Dick wash let me go! I can walk!" I slung Hidan over my shoulder like any other corpse.

"Shut it ass clown." I grumbled holding him like a bloody corpse so we didn't touch.

"Fuck your shit!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan struggled all the way to the locker room.

I set him down by the open shower area. It was just a long pole that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Hidan landed hard on the floor.

"You just randomly dropped me?"

"I set you down." I said turning on the shower, brown water shot out.

"Eww, da fuck is that?" Hidan backed away. After a moment of running it turned clear, I turned to Hidan.

"Okay get in." I said.

"Hell no!"

"Rinse off the blood."

"Do it yourself!"

"I'm not gonna take off your blood soaked pants." As much as I wanted to.

"Fine stale shit!" Hidan said tugging off his gym shorts. I looked the other way. Steam quickly filled up the room. I glanced over to Hidan and felt my face turning red.

Hidan laid there cover in blood. His skin gleaming with the blood, his soft moaning as he took off his pants. His nervous but aggressive movements, with sharp glances towards me. Hidan looked like an easy kill, so vulnerable and easy to take. Easy to take down! Not easy to take… why did I even look.

Hidan hobbled in his boxers over to the hot shower.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Hidan said as he put his leg under the shower. The blood started to wash away. It seemed like forever and the steam got more and more dense, the warm shower but the cold school and weather only provoked the steam. I sat down as Hidan took his sweet time.

Indeed the wound was shallow, so shallow in fact it looked like it was already healing.

"What are you looking at?" Hidan mocked noticing I was looking at his wound.

"You owe me!" Hidan spat angrily.

"Is that so." I answered back.

"Yes you do!" Hidan attempted to get up but slipped on the wet ground I got up to try and get him from falling. He grabbed the shower handle and stopped falling. I couldn't catch my footing and slammed into him. His hand slipped off the shower handle and I landed on top of him. He was momentarily shocked and so was I.

The shower water turned ice cold due to the handle being turned. Ice cold water and guys don't mix well.

The cold water touched my skin. The scent of warm blood and steam was quickly thrown aside with Hidan's scent. We were so close, his left leg was thrown up and hugged tightly to my side. We were nose to nose, his flaming eyes were tightly shut.

Hidan opened his eyes and his pupils shrunk.

I covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream, he bit my fingers. I didn't let go then he licked my fingers, what an exotic touch, I felt my self becoming hard. Oh no not him! Not now!

Hidan countered, licking my fingers, I quickly popped up and took my hand off his mouth. As I was getting up I felt something hard brush against my soft spot.

It was an awkward but definitely not a quiet walk to the nurses office.

"I couldn't breath! What the hell?!" Hidan barked.

"Ayoo! Answer me! You took so long to get up! The fuck is wrong with you?"

I never answered as the shorter guy followed my shadow.

"That's the second time you've bumped into me and pushed me down to the ground. I don't know what your planning Kakuzu, but next time you do that-" I cut Hidan off with a heavy sigh.

Once we reached the nurse's Hidan explained everything to the frail old woman. She went in the back room to get ice, then Hidan spontaneously turned around and ripped open the curtains.

There sat a lone boy staring out a window with a history book in his lap. His hair deep strawberry red, he was pale as yogurt, and skinny. His bones stood out of his ghostly pail skin. He slowly turned his head and his eyes were covered up by his hair. He sighed faintly, his very existence seemed to be fading.

He sat alone in a wheel chair.

That's right the only real difference was a wheel chair. He wore the normal male outfit and a ring on his finger.

"What's up Strawberry yogurt?" Hidan said lunging towards the frail boy. What an ironic nickname.

The boy was hugged and gave a very delicate gasp as if he was just catching up with Hidan giving a rough hug to him.

"Hello Hidan. Are you having lunch with me today?" The boy in the wheel chair asked.

"No Sasori will be in today!" Hidan said nodding for me to say hello.

"Hello by the way, my name is Kakuzu."

The boy slowly wheeled his wheel chair over to face me, he coughed and gasped half way through. Even just coughing looked painful. Once he was facing me he slowly stated his name.

"Nagato of final class."

The nurse came out with towels and ice. Hidan and me dried our selfs off.

"I got detention so I can't make it tonight." Hidan said smoothing back down his hair.

"I thought we were… tonight…" Nagato worriedly answered picking up speed in talking. He wheeled himself over from his little work desk. It was as if he was a phone being charged, slowly coming back to life.

" Ahh fuck, I'll get Konan to fill in for me." Hidan swiftly said followed by the school bell ringing.

Nagato's book fell off his lap with a loud thud, followed by a hateful aura between the two highschoolers.

I picked up Nagato's World History book and and placed it on his lap softly.

"Thank you, my dear." Nagato said smiling.

"You may after all be useful to us." Nagato whispered to himself staring off into space.

Hidan snapped in his face with a "Good bye Strawberry yogurt." And he hurriedly pushed me out of the room.

What did he mean by useful? To us? Who is us?

We went back to the locker room and changed in different locations. Hidan left for lunch without saying anything. My mind was swirling with thoughts, mostly what was I getting myself into.

I came to lunch to be greeted by Kisame who firmly stated he could lift more weight with his strong swimmer legs. Deidara wasn't there and the table was a lot quieter. Konan walked by our table and Hidan gave her car keys.

"I heard I'm taking your shift." Konan said putting the keys in her backpack.

"Yeah well…" Hidan started.

"You just have to get the last word in huh?" Konan asked punching Hidan's shoulder. "You owe me creep."

"Yeah yeah!" Hidan said patting down the back of his hair.

"I'll walk, just drive them home." Hidan said as Konan walked off.

"She will have a real fun time getting in the car." Kisame said jokingly.

"Have you still not fixed the door?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah I just jump through the window." Hidan answered. The twins brought gummy bears again and it was a usual lunch. Sasori and I made no conversation but enjoyed each other's quiet company.

The day dragged on until 5th period, history.

"Starting today we will have a group project." The fidgety teacher started as the classed grumbled.

"You can work alone or in a group with two other people, this is due Friday. One hundred and fifty points. Here are the rubrics, tell me your groups tomorrow." The teacher handed out the rubrics, and everyone got up and walked around to pick groups. I sat at my desk, no one asked me to join my group, I'll just work alone. Cold hands squeezed my arm. I turned around to see Hidan grinning, I disabled his cold grip.

"What."

"Let's be in a group!"

"No."

"You owe me!"

"I don't believe I do, so go fuck with someone else."

Much to my displeasure the teacher was behind me.

"Kakuzu your new, but we do not use that kind of language here." I cringed and angrily breathed out trying to stay calm.

"O is that attitude your're giving me? I was just going to make it an hour but-"

"No sir I do that to relax." I said quickly.

"Are you cutting me off with an excuse! Two hours detention for you! Today after school!" He stormed off and I breathed again.

"See you there." Hidan said prancing off. I opened my book and read till the end of class.

Hidan tailed beside me talking as we walked to math. We traded papers and Hidan only scored a two out of fifteen, I got a fifteen out of fifteen. Once the bell rang Hidan walked me to the detention hall. Then sat next to me.

"Why are you so clingy?" I asked pulling out my homework before detention started.

"Be careful of that teacher that gave you a detention, he is detention happy." Hidan said ignoring my question.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Yelled the detention monitor. I started on my homework and got finished within an hour.

Hidan on the other hand sat there like a delinquent, looking at the ceiling, humming, texting, watching me, engraving words on the desk.

"It's because I want to be your partner." Hidan whispered, for what? The project?

"You! Whitey titty, move to the other side of the room!" The detention monitor made Hidan move. I read my book in peace until it was over.

I tried to make a fast break out the classroom, but Hidan relentlessly followed.

"What in heavens name do you want with me?" I turned around and almost yelled at him. We were at the park almost to my apartment.

"I want to be your partner!" Hidan yelled back.

"Okay fine!" I said.

"Let's get fuckin' started then!" Hidan smiled a toothy grin.

* * *

_**Next Chapter release date will be: August 15th.** (Kakuzu's Birthday~) Keep your eye out for Kakuzu's birthday one shot! (separate fiction)_

_Thank you for reading and the more follows, favorites and reviews this gets **the faster the chapters come out!**_


	4. (4)The Project

Happy Birthday to Kakuzu! (day late cuz i posted at midnight) Make sure to read my other Kakuzu birthday fic 'Birthday Spankings' Please review, follow, and favorite.

Kakuzu and Hidan make even more contact. Things are getting heated and it's only the second day! Whoops spilled a can of yaoi in this chapter... happy reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

'The Project'

I sighed, and Hidan pranced up to be at my side.

"So whose place?" I mumbled as he smiled.

"Hmm I don't know." Hidan said still smiling.

"Well my parents left me with a small apartment, and I don't think you can be quiet." I said scanning around to look who was around us.

"My house then!" Hidan said wheeling around. We walked past the school again and continued on. It was a long, awkward, and quiet walk until we reached a large amount of houses.

"You look like a Shetland pony prancing around." I said as Hidan kept his unusual walking pattern in front of me.

"Well at least I don't walk like a steam roller." Hidan said suddenly jumping to face me.

"Oh really now." I said looking at his explosive purple eyes.

"Yeah I bet I could beat you in a race, through a short cut to my house."

I pondered for a minute, I would beat him, it would increase his trust, and overall it was a short cut.

"Okay."

"It's through all these houses and the bit of woods and we will land straight in my back yard."

I nodded.

"Ready, set, GO!" Hidan took off towards the houses and jumped on top of the fence clumsily and looked back for me to join him. Did he possess chakra? If he did, he wasn't allowed to show it to the world, or he would be put in any kind of fighting division, be hunted down by a bounty hunter, or become a bounty hunter.

He raced off on top of the fences and ran out of sight.

I hesitated for a minute and breathed out.

He was going pretty fast so I don't think anyone would see us, and he was suppressing his charka.

I jumped on the edge of the surprisingly thin fence with ease, I kept suppressing my chakra, I looked around but there were few people and no one seemed to be looking my way. I charged forward along the fences and jumped when there was a gap in-between them. I started to catch up to Hidan who was stumbling around, the fences where things and more apartments were coming up. The space was narrower and darker, Hidan was just before me, and I was gaining on him fast. Quickly, this felt like more than just a game, it was like chasing and killing a bounty. I felt my subdued charka level rise up and feel the urge to kill. Suddenly we came upon some smoke; it looked like grill smoke from a restaurant.

Hidan went to jump over a brick wall but tripped and fell down with a sickening crunch. His yell was short lived. Once I finally I was about five feet away Hidan tore up the wall and came at me with a stick.

He swung and I ducked. "You're pretty good." Hidan said with meat kebob in his mouth.

"You must read a lot of manga." Hidan said again taking a low cut jab at me I jumped and grabbed the fence with my hands, but I was so tall my toes dangled off the ground.

"Gwahaha you're gonna lose." Hidan said as he jumped to the next fence through the smoke.

Like hell I'm going to lose, this kid is pretty good with a stick. Extremely swift and strong jabs, I don't think anyone's given me such a run for my money with a stick. Wait, his lab documents said he used a pike. I wonder if I will find that at his house.

I jumped down and looked around, there was another stick, shorter and les jagged but it would work.

I grabbed the stick and carefully went after him.

Once I got out of the smoke I could see there was a small greenbelt. I jumped into the trees and I could see Hidan, I sped up to him but lost track of where he was. A hard whack got me in the lower back as Hidan came from behind me. I landed lightly on a branch and so did I.

There was silence until Hidan charged at me with his long stick. No fear showed in his eyes just a ghostly pleasure. I was on defense with the stick with Hidan jabbing and swinging this way and that. He over powered me quickly with his long pike like stick. This clumsily high school diluent turned into dangerous pest.

His fighting skill was still clumsy with swings and jabs. He seemed to have no real routine with his fight just random jabs and thrust. He wickedly laughed the whole time.

I was paying more attention to his surroundings, wherever he stepped seemed to wobble a lot as if a normal person was just jumping on them. His feet held no dim blue light and he didn't stay in one spot to long. Then it hit me.

This guy wasn't using chakra, he was just hopping from tree to tree. Amazing how a simple high school boy could jump around like that.

"You sure fight like a hammer jack style." I shouted as me ran up a tree.

"You seem like you fight like a magical girl." Hidan said flipping upside down and pushing at the tree coming quickly and powerfully at me. At that I realized he did have a fighting pattern, they were all just to test me. He realized that relentless, quick, and sharp attacks weren't usable against me so he moved onto hard and surprising attacks to catch me off guard.

Time seemed to slow down as the end of his shoes pushed off the large red tree. My heart beat so fast; honestly for a second this kid could have given me some trouble. My hearts speed up but time stayed slow, I dropped the stick and launched off the branch at him. He smiled wickedly and roared with laughter. His eyes big and his teeth pulled back into a Cheshire cat smile.

We collided, and he was quickly pushed back into the tree. My massive hand covered his whole neck. I smashed him into the tree. Wood chips flew everywhere and the tree tilted. He raised his jagged stick to strike me, but I grabbed it out of his hands and flung it behind me. It bounced off trees and broke in two and fell with a rattle to the floor.

I raised him up over my head, I thought of dropping him the floor. He kicked and struggled violently. I was going to kill him.

He let out a gurgle and I felt my scarf being pulled at. He tried to rip off the scarf but I shook him.

Damn it. I realized the point of this race was to test me. He tested me on my speed, accuracy, strength, and most of all to see if I possessed chakra.

I set him down on the branch next to me.

His face had scratches on it and we both had a little blood on us.

His shirt was ripped in the shoulders.

"What was the point of that"? I said looking away.

"Wait no, what the hell was that?" I said looking at him.

"I wanted to see what was under your scarf." Hidan said looking up at me smiling.

I was amazed at his blunt strength but mostly his stupidity. I could tell it was an honest answer.

He jumped up and went blasting by me tripping me with his foot.

"You're gonna lose." Hidan yelled. I jumped to my feet and followed it was a straight row of trees and the final leg of the race was just tripping and jumping.

A faded brown fence came into view Hidan looked like he was going to take the final jump but I pushed him mid air. He stumbled back and I made the final leap into the yard.

"Slow poke!" Hidan's voice got louder then passed me like a siren. He had pushed again off the tree he had landed on and went crashing to the ground.

His body bounced off the ground when it hit, I landed with a light but solid thump on the ground. A large husky came racing out of the back door and ran up to Hidan and jumped on Hidan's back.

"Ooof, down Chibi." Hidan said swatting the dog off. It turned to me and galloped over to me and jumped. I pet it roughly and it enjoyed it.

"A little big for 'Chibi'." I sarcastically said as Hidan rolled over the dog wagged his tail at me and ran over to Hidan to lick his face.

I looked at the house. Huge, wide, tall, just huge. It was a two-story house, the yard was huge and there was a built in pool, a large patio, outside bar, and outside furniture set. I looked at the other houses on they where equally as large. Some trees and dead grass in varying places around the yard.

"Stop it! If you don't stop I'll stuff that dog cookie so far up you ass-"

"Hmmm Konan will have a fit if you stuff it up her dog's ass." I was surprised to see Deidara leaning against the door.

"Look at what the dog dragged in, hm." Deidara looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah we got detention together and then decided to do a group project." Hidan said playfully rough housing with the extremely large dog.

"I didn't agree to either." I said.

"I was only expecting Hidan so I made sandwiches if that's okay. "

"Yeah that's fine."

"Come in." Deidara nodded to the door. He had on a dark grey razor back tank top and red plaid shorts. They were short shorts. His hair was all up in a high pony tail and he was wearing a black eye patch.

I followed Deidara in and Hidan and Chibi followed.

"Anyone here? What kind of sandwiches?" Hidan asked shutting the back door behind him.

We entered the living room; there was giant L couch and a TV. There were no pictures in the room just a lot of different art canvases. Some small and some big, and no two the same. It looked like an art show. There was a huge salt water fish tank behind part of the couch along with a lot of high coffee tables running around the back of the couch with pop cans and mugs on them. Several well used game systems were plugged into the TV. But currently heavy metal and rock was being played from the TV with ridiculously large speakers. A soft black rug covered most of the hard wood floor.

"No, Kisame's at swimming. They are gone a strategist road trip. Konan, Sasori, and Itachi are out. The nutts are out who knows were. Yeah just me and Chibi." Deidara said counting on the next room.

I placed my shoes at the back door as Hidan did. Hidan put on some panda bear slippers. I looked at Deidara's feet he had little bird slippers.

"We don't get visitors much so, bring slippers next time please, yeah." Deidara scowled at Hidan.

We walked into the kitchen, there was a lot of counter space with an island eating area. The kitchen smelled like it had been cooked in a lot. There were a lot of dishes to be cleaned.

"Its your night to do dishes." Deidara said tossing Hidan a sandwich.

"No!"

"Konan had to fill in for you so you get her dishes, yeah." Deidara finished and made the motion for me to catch a sandwich. He threw it and I caught it. Hidan went towards the front door and stomped up the stairs. Chibi followed, but came down quickly. I sat down in a stool.

"If you're wondering, there's a group of us that are exchange students and live in this house." Deidara said putting vegetables in another sandwich.

"Yeah, how long are you here for." This obviously wasn't the case but I didn't say anything.

"Till we all finish high school, un." Deidara said cutting the sand which in half.

I was just about to say something until Deidara cut me off yelling, "You better bring some band aids for Kakuzu! Hmm!"

"Give me a fucking minute!" Hidan yelled back. Chibi licked my sock.

"Chibi doesn't usually like other people." Deidara sounded pondered.

"Hmm, do you always cook." I said looking at his open cook book and batter bowel.

"Well Itachi and I cook together. I do cleaning too but just the living room." Deidara said.

Deidara put his vegetarian sandwhich in his mouth and went back to mixing his mixing bowl. The music kept the atmosphere light. Deidara himself was a happy nice guy. The kettle started to boil and he looked over at me with his one bright blue eye.

"How do you like your tea?"

His light and happy attitude caught me off guard. "Black, just leave the bag in please."

He served me my tea and another sandwich and went back to mauling the batter in the bowl.

"I'll look away." Deidara promised.

"You're making cinnamon rolls?" I asked once I put my scarf back on.

"Hmm."

"Can I suggest very softly folding the batter, I used to make them a lot."Deidara looked up at me.

I looked at his face, and he looked at mine, for the first time our eyes finally meet. He looked down and away. I had realized that he didn't really like to look at people in the face. The closer you got the more he averted his eyes. He wasn't shy he just didn't like to look at people. I didn't either.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he struggled to take out his pony tail.

"Yeah, hmm, hmmm. Yeah." Deidara was franticly placing hair over his eye patch.

"You know, you look just fine with your eye patch showing. You shouldn't be embarrassed by a minor embellishment." Deidara stopped, "You think that is bad, you should see what I have under my scarf."

Deidara paused and thought over his options. He was being so peppy so I wouldn't ask him about his eye.

"Well I just never show anyone, or have my hair up unless I know them well." Deidara said turning towards me slightly.

"I know how you feel, no one gets to see the other half of my face." I said turning away to look at Chibi.

"Thanks Kakuzu!" Deidara was beside me and before I could stop him he hugged me.

"Yeah sure." I said his long hair dragged across my face, it was the softest hair I had ever felt and it smelled like strawberries.

Deidara pinned back his hair and I helped him cook. I also pined my hair up but with a lower ponytail. Deidara got me some band aids and cleaned me up a bit. We had just placed the rolls in the oven as Hidan came thundering down the stairs.

"Another sandwich from the Hooters waitress." Hidan said slapping Deidara's butt.

"What?!" Deidara shrieked.

I looked at Hidan he had changed into black skinny jeans and an open light tan unbuttoned shirt.

"Don't worry we're just best friends, we aren't a thing." Deidara said.

"That's right because you want you and Sasori to become a thing." Hidan smirked.

Deidara turned red again.

"Go do your project." Deidara said walking into the living room.

"Your sandwich is on the counter." Deidara said from the other room.

"Well because we can't use the living room, we might as well use my room." Hidan said starting up the stairs.

"Behave your self Hidan, you know what I mean." Deidara sounded stern once again.

"Yes Goldilocks." Hidan said thumping up the stairs, I grabbed my bag and followed him. His stairs had a turn and then lead onto the top floor. Chibi followed us.

We took a left, the hallway extended farther onto the right side.

There where a lot of closed white doors. I followed Hidan into the farthest left door.

Chibi didn't come into the room he whimpered at the door before Hidan firmly closed it.

Hidan's room was a decent sized room. There was a full sized bed and a cut up couch pushed up against the end like a headboard. It was facing the wall with a good quantity of mangas, cds, and old thick books. Posters covered every inch of the walls. Most of them were ghostly and bloody ink work.

"Who did those." I asked pointing to a naked woman with blood red roses covering her breast and lower regions.

"Sasori, he does more fine work when Deidara just hurriedly splatters things on paper." Hidan said, he had manga posters.

His room looked like a normal teenage boys room.

"I have the full collection of Attack on Midgets, if you read manga. And other ones like Shield Art Online or White Butler." I walked over to his manga collection and looked over them. "What are these thinner ones?" I said taking it from the self and flipping through the pages as Hidan set down his backpack.

"What! AH! Don't look at them!" Hidan ran over to me.

I felt my face heat up as I realized it was a yaoi doujin. I placed it back on the self and turned around.

"I can explain! They are Deidara's!" Hidan came up with an obvious excuse.

"Okay." I said looking at his posters, I spotted a few band ones, and a illuminati looking one. I decided to question no more.

Hidan pulled a low table from under his bed with two cushions. He took off his slippers.

He threw one at me and I sat on it. I pulled out the rubric out of my backpack, and a notebook along with pencils.

Hidan sat across from me, I started to read the rubric. He was attentive for the most part but was obviously bored.

"So do you want to do the first Hokage of Konohagakure or the fourth?" Hidan asked.

I cringed at the name of the first, just when I had gotten life together he tore it apart.

"I have better knowledge on the first." I responded circling it.

I read more of the rubric, and we decided on doing a PowerPoint on the project. Hidan grabbed his laptop and sat next to me. My heart started to beat faster, I couldn't hear his though. He started me up on power point and I got the basics. I just typed and researched information. Hidan would make it formatted and look nice.

Hidan played some loud dubstep off of his computer.

He sat next to me for the first three slides. At one awkward point his hand went on top of mine when we were finding stuff on the internet. He grew noticeably red.

He soon went over to the other side of the table to try and work on his math homework. I finished five detailed slides when I noticed Hidan still struggling on problem one.

"If you want I'll help you on a few of those." I said.

"Like I need help from you." Hidan snapped back.

"Well first off the variable is X not Y." I said.

He gasped and looked at his math book and then at his homework.

"Maybe just this one problem." I helped him with six of his problems and showed him how I got my answers. He huffed and puffed and soon grew tired of doing the homework but kept at it. By the eighth problem I felt him softly kick my leg, I looked up at him but he seemed not to notice.

I looked outside it was dark. I looked at his alarm clock it was already seven forty.

I felt a stronger nudge on the inside of my leg, I half jumped in surprise, but Hidan was still working. I paid attention to his equation.

"Did I do this right?" Hidan looked up at me with innocent eyes as his foot softly scraped against my length.

"The fuck?" I asked.

"So I didn't do it right." Hidan asked again putting more pressure into his rub.

"Hidan what do you want?" I said.

"I'm just not interested in math, I'm more interested in you." Hidan said with a continuous slow and teasing rub.

What?! The bounty attracted to me? This handsome, sexy, and cute bounty? Me?

I looked around the room.

"Don't act like you don't wanna do math anymore. I can feel you getting harder~."

His foot created such a warm unbearable fiction on my length.

"Sorry if I'm taking this to fast, I just can't behave myself." Hidan sighed and gently pushed on my length.

I bit my lip.

"Sorry if you don't accept this, I'm gay. I figured you were too… I'll stop if you want me to." Hidan stopped, pulled his foot away and stood up.

I didn't know what to say, my hearts beated so viciously, and I was short on breath. It had been along time since I was touched that way.

I shook my head no. Hidan remained standing and blushed a lot. This was fast and sudden.

I stood up and looked down on him, he looked up.

His toes stretched up towards me.

I didn't know what to do, slowly I bent down towards him.

"Can I take it off?" Hidan said with his hand on the edge of my scarf. I scrunched away and hesitated again.

"Umm-" I started but Hidan cut me off by kissing me through the scarf. His eyes where shut but mine were wide open.

I shut my eyes and bent more into the kiss, Hidan pulled away from me and pushed me onto the bed though I willingly fell.

He straddled me from above as my legs hung off the edge of his bed. He bent back down to put his mouth to mine. I could feel his tongue through my scarf, after a short time of getting nowhere Hidan asked to remove the scarf again.

"Okay but you can't ever tell anyone what you saw." I said. "Even Deidara."

Hidan nodded.

"Please don't scream, U understand if you want to stop." I said quickly.

He nodded again. Why the hell was I doing this? The answer laid in a two shameful words: dusty testosterone.

I pulled down the scarf.

Hidan's eyes studied my face.

"You have a mask on." Hidan questioned.

"Yeah just in case my scarf gets pulled down by some eager hands. You can pull down the mask." I said quietly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Hidan was puzzled.

He slid his forever cold fingers under my mask and slowly started to pull it down I watched his face.

Once it passed my upper lip I noticed he slowed down. But only for a moment because he was so puzzled.

He continued on and slid it confidently off the chin.

He looked at my face for what felt like a long time. His expression softened and it was impossible to know what he was thinking.

He reached out with a slow hand and touched my cheek.

"Why?"

I was amazed that was his only response.

"When I was younger I got into some bad fights and unfortunately was reduced to my ugly state."

He stroked my cheek and I flinched away.

"I understand you pain, and I accept it. I think you a fuckin handsome man Kakuzu. The stiches add to your exoticness."

I was amazed and relaxed into his hand a little.

He gently touched my lips and then drew his hand back.

We looked at each other for a while.

It was like a beautiful pure angel looking in a destroyed mirror at a something that belonged in a horror movie.

We relaxed and he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft as butter, his razor teeth pulled at my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly and so did he. We struggled on who should stick whose tongue in whose mouth first.

I put my tongue in his mouth.

I slowly explored the inside of his extremely wet mouth. All of his teeth were perfect and his breath was icy.

Soon it became a battle for dominance and our tongues swirled. His hands freed my hair of its pony tail and he ran his fingers through my chocolaty hair, I kept my hands on his back. He softly started to grind on me. With building speed Hidan's grinding became more frictional and he uttered of soft moans. My hands crept up his shirt and started to touch and grab his flawless skin.

Whenever I grabbed or scratched his moan got louder. Our making out was intense and sloppy. There was a lot of biting and licking.

Hidan snaked his pants over my bulge in my pants. He started the rub to the pace of his grinds.

His icy hands unbuttoned and started to trace over my length.

Our breath came out in short puffs.

"Damn you big!" Hidan said, I grabbed his neck and started to suck and bite on it.

Hidan rubbed the tip of my length, I couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure.

Hidan soon started to fondle with my length, and we resumed to making out I slid my hand down his shirt and into at the edge of his pants. I could feel his tight bulge and rubbed it through his pants, he bucked and he moaned. I had unbuttoned his pants.

"What the actual fuck!?" Deidara sceamed.

Hidan's body went rigid and he covered my face with a pillow.

"Ohh Kakuzu left a while ago." Hidan said jokingly.

"Then why the hell do you have your hands in his pants HMMMMM?!" Deidara was louder than the music that had been playing.

"Deidara give me a fucking minute." Hidan said as Deidara shut the door. Hidan uncovered my face, we both gawked at each other in shock.

"They will be home soon, so I suggest your guest leaves." Deidara's muffled voice came through the door and his foot steps faded down the stairs.

We quickly buttoned up our pants and I gave the hair tie to Hidan but he said to keep it. The small talk was small and awkward. I went to put back on my mask but Hidan stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned to Hidan who jumped towards me and kissed me on the lips. He slipped me his phone number.

I grabbed my bag and fixed all my clothing. We hurried down the stairs Chibi was very happy to see me.

Deidara was still in shock, he didn't seem to be mad as he handed me my shoes.

"Can you get home from here? I could drive." Hidan offered

"No thanks I'll be okay." I leaned close to him and whispered, "I'm sorry." And quickly left and shut the door behind me.

"HMMM!?" Deidara's speech habit could be heard from the front steps of the house.

"I knew you liked him. I told you to behave!" Deidara continued.

"No use still staring at the door, lets just keep it quiet." Hidan's voice quickly followed, I walked out of their drive way and onto the side walk.

"Ohh hell no! I want full detail…" Their voices faded into the brisk night.

* * *

Please leave review and favorite! Thanks for reading!


End file.
